Battle Gear
Bakugan Battle Gear can attach to the back of most Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Bakugan. According to the rules they can also be played with any Bakugan, such as older Bakugan. Like a Bakugan Trap, Battle Gear is played during battle. However, rather than changing Attribute, they give a small boost to G-Power, usually between 50 and 270 G-Power. There is a Line of Battle Gear known as Deluxe Battle Gear which light up and blink when placed on a Bakugan or Gate Card and there is another line of Battle Gear called Bakugan Mobile Assault. Unlike regular Battle Gear, they have Attributes and Bakugan have to ride on them. There are currently 39 different known Bakugan Battle Gear. Although they have the same Main Attribute Colors of the normal Bakugan but their symbols are different from that of a normal Bakugan. These symbols mean Gold, Silver and Copper (which replaces the term Bronze in the new rules). Exactly which is which can be told from the detailing the Gear has, as the highlights on the Gear will match the color indicated. These colors also correspond to the Gate Cards of the same colors. In the anime, all Battle Gear compatible with Bakugan (Except Krakix) have to have some part of them moved in order for them to have the Battle Gear attached, while in the game, only some of them do. Unlike traps, they aren't live Bakugan, instead taking on the appearance of weapons or machines. In Mechtanium Surge, there were more advanced Battle Gear created by Dylan and Bakugan Interspace which are called BakuNano. List of Battle Gear * JetKor * Explosix Gear * AirKor * Lansor * Battle Sabre * Battle Turbine * Rock Hammer * Vilantor Gear * Battle Crusher * Twin Destructor * Zukanator * Chompixx * Boomix * Swayther * Terrorcrest * Barias Gear * Destrakon Gear * Lashor * Vicer * Razoid * Gigarth * Spartablaster * Dragonoid Colossus * Blasteroid * Nukix Gear * Beamblitzer * Axator Gear * Dharak Colossus * Riptor * Smashtor * Exokor * Helmgund * Terrix Gear Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In the anime, the characters press certain button combinations on their Gauntlet and then the Battle Gear assembles itself. Only one certain Battle Gear can be used on a Bakugan, as it is designed for its DNA signature. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In the Anime the Characters press certain buttons on their BakuMeter, the Castle Knights use the diamond on their left arm on their uniforms and Gundalians make them come out of their left hands. It is possible, that because, a Battle Gear is in sync with the Bakugan and their DNA, they can evolve with the Bakugan. Game Battle Gear comes with a "Reference Card". These blue-backed cards aren't in any used or unused piles but simply detail the Battle Gear's special abilities. While Battle Gear can be attached to a Bakugan of any attribute, each Reference Card gives the Battle Gear a special ability if it is attached to one of two particular attributes. Or, if the Battle Gear matches the color (e.g. Gold to a Gold Gate Card) of the gate, one can pick whichever ability from the card that they want, regardless of attribute. There are also Deka Battle Gear. As mentioned above, there are also special battle gear called Deluxe Battle Gear which light up and blink once put on a Bakugan. A player can have any combination of two Battle Gear and/or Traps, meaning they can have one Trap and one Battle Gear, or simply two Battle Gears. In a big game you can have four Traps and/or four Battle Gear, or a combination of both. Like Traps, Battle Gear can go on any Bakugan. For example, they will be able to combine with any old Bakugan as though new, but are used by placing them next to the Bakugan that's incapable having Battle Gear placed on it. In Japan, rules are different. Battle Gear use regular ability cards (such as Twin Destructor and Twin Destructor level 2) and can only equip to Battle Gear-compatible Bakugan. Battle Gear in Japan also attach to the Bakugan before the Gate Card is opened. Trivia *Bakugan Battle Gear have appeared in almost every episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. *They were originally supposed to have normal Attributes, judging by images of prototype Twin Destructor. *All Aquos Brawlers in Bakugan Gundalian Invaders have Battle Gear with Claw-Like Features. *Moonlit Monarus would be able to support Bakugan Battle Gear but it's Pegs are too close together. *All Bakugan Battle Gears have an Ability Card with their name on it. *Some Bakugan Battle Gears have trouble fitting on Aranaut, Blitz Dragonoid and Phantom Dharak. *On Bakugan Dimensions, Bakugan Battle Gear level ups are faster than Bakugan. *Several Bakugan Battle Gears have been named incorrectly in the anime and that is Battle Crusher, Swayther, Boomix and Explosix Gear. *Coredem and Akwimos are the only Battle Brawler Bakugan that don't have Silver Bakugan Battle Gear. *Bakugan Battle Gears weren't mentioned or seen after the Last Episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. But now BakuNanos are used as a replacement of Bakugan Battle Gears. *Battle Sabre, Helmgund, Lansor and Terrix Gear are the only Bakugan Battle Gears, not to be officially owned by anyone in the Anime. *European Battle Gear pack comes with 1 Bakugan Battle Gear, 1 Metal Gate Card and 2 Battle Gear Reference Cards. *BakuNano and Mobile Assults are Battle Gear according to the Anime.